


Kernmantle

by abandonedplant



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Triple Anal Penetration, ZeroEscapingFate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/pseuds/abandonedplant
Summary: Hajime plans a special night for Nagito, with help from Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 65
Collections: Komahina_Kink_Exchange





	Kernmantle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorenelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorenelaire/gifts).



> Fic for the Kmhn Kink Exchange Event! [Twitter account for exchange event](https://twitter.com/Jabbercock_kmhn)

Hajime had spent the better part of two weeks getting everything in place for their "special night"—brand new high thread-count sheets for their king-sized bed, requesting the ship's captain to alter their course so the moonlight would pour into their cabin window, stocking supplies and all of the latest toys he'd had Kazuichi develop in easy-to-reach areas around the bed. The look of besotted joy on Nagito's face as each new element fell into place was worth the effort.

So it came as no surprise that their cabin spontaneously combusted the day-of. Predictably unpredictable as his lover's luck was, Hajime enjoyed speculating on what the tipping point had been. Perhaps it had been Nagito watching him practice shibari on the mannequin.

***

As Hajime skillfully threaded the forest green hemp rope and tied the knots, Nagito sighed, "I can't wait to be your canvas, Hajime. Do you think Fuyuhiko will like this color against my skin?"

Considering the young yakuza boss had bought the rope himself—and Nagito damn well knew it—Hajime teased, "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Should we double-check, just to be sure? We may have to postpone until next week, if the shade isn't quite right."

"You're so cruel, Hajime." Nagito circled around behind the mannequin and idly ran his fingers along the central heart design just below the collarbone. He slipped his fingers underneath the knots and made a show of sliding his hands over the pale fiberglass body. The sheen of the ropes caught the light like dragon scales, and Hajime imagined a giant claw gently encircling Nagito's torso.

"I'm only cruel to be kind, Darling." Hajime brought the end of the rope to brush lightly against Nagito's cheek, admiring the contrast between the dark green and Nagito's pale complexion.

***

Well, the rope was likely a pile of charred black, now. As were most of their other belongings. Which was how they found themselves in Kazuichi's workshop with a queen-size inflatable mattress. A standard cabin would be ready for them to occupy by tomorrow, but the cramped quarters would hardly be suitable for tonight's plans, even if they were inclined to wait. The smell of machine oil and dust hung in the open space. Hardly the atmosphere of a conventional romantic tryst, but Hajime found it oddly fitting for a night of clandestine experimentation.

Hajime had borrowed some gauzy cream-colored tablecloths from Teruteru, and he and Nagito draped them over the fluorescent work lights hanging from the ceiling to soften the harsh illumination. Nagito was almost completely silent as they readied the room, only responding when Hajime gave him instructions to straighten here or pull there. They were almost finished hanging the tablecloths when Nagito's prosthetic hand caught on the fabric; he didn't notice until he pulled his arm away, and the tablecloth came with it. The weight of it was enough to throw him off balance, and he tumbled from his perch on the ladder.

Hajime rushed over to his side, quickly checking him over to make sure he wasn't injured. No broken bones, good. He helped Nagito to his feet. "I'll rehang the tablecloth, can you grab Kazuichi's prototypes from the cabinet?"

"It's gone, isn't it?" Nagito finally raised his head, a smile plastered to his face, but his eyes clouded over. "You always put it in the inside pocket of your suit jacket, and you left your jacket in our room this morning."

Perceptive as always. Well, better to broach the subject before Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko arrived. "It's not like I need that hair clip to remember her, you know."

"I know; you're amazing, Hajime. But that doesn't change the fact that you lost the only memento you had from Chiaki. She was important to all of us, but she was special to you." Nagito crossed his forearms, his fingers digging into his upper arms. "Now it's gone, and for what? Just to get me off? Ha ha, it's ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Is that all you think this night is about?" Hajime set aside the tablecloth on one of the worktables and settled his hands on Nagito's shoulders, squeezing them until Nagito met his gaze. "I want to show you how much I love you."

"You shouldn't have to lose your ties to others to do that, though." Nagito's smile faltered, and tears started forming at the corners of his eyes. Hajime appreciated how they brought the shine back to them.

"Putting so much importance on a physical object is _boring_." At the last word, the tension melted away from Nagito's body. He finally let the tears fall, and Hajime leaned in to kiss them away. He cradled the base of Nagito's head, sinking his fingers into his thick white hair.

"Damn, you fuckers are getting started without us, huh?" Fuyuhiko ribbed as he entered the open doorway of the workshop, Kazuichi following close behind. "First you torch the rope I special-ordered, now this?"

"Now now, we wouldn't dream of leaving you two out of anything we have planned, right, Hajime?" Nagito held his hands up in placation.

"Perish the thought." Hajime smirked and stepped away from Nagito, climbing up the ladder to reach the lights.

"Aw man, I'm bummed all my latest creations were destroyed, though."

"What, you don't have any confidence in your prototypes?" Fuyuhiko paused in handing Hajime the tablecloth to cast Kazuichi a mistrustful glare.

"O-of course I do! I just made some minor tweaks for the finished versions. The differences are cosmetic, pretty much. _Sigh_ , but I miiight have promised Teruteru a video of them in action, y'know, in exchange for a special box lunch for Miss Sonia and me."

"Heh, dontcha mean 'a special lunch meant for you and Sonia,' that she'll happily take and have with Gundham?"

"Dammit, Fuyuhiko, let a man dream!" Kazuichi wiped away tears of frustration before setting up the tripod and video camera in front of the mattress. "Well, a video using the prototypes will just have to do."

The pleasant sound of their bickering filled the workshop as they finished their preparations. Hajime smiled when he noticed Nagito's shoulders shaking in silent laughter as he set out the prototypes on a clean canvas drop cloth beside the mattress. He also grabbed the bottle of hand repair lotion Kazuichi kept next to the utility sink. Nagito tucked and folded a second navy blue drop cloth over the mattress as makeshift bedclothes.

An atmosphere of anticipation filled the room as Nagito removed his shoes and stocks and crawled to the center of the mattress. Kazuichi was behind the camera, doing one last check to make sure the entire mattress was in frame and the camera was recording. "Oh, damn."

At that utterance, Hajime strode over to get a better view. Nagito had shifted a bit to get his balance on the air mattress before slowly removing his green coat. He stared directly at the camera as his fingertips teased the bottom hem of his white shirt, lifting it up to reveal his hip bones and stomach. He gripped the hem between his teeth, and the metal of his left hand clinked against his wallet chain as he unzipped his jeans. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. He whimpered a bit and lifted his chin, beckoning. Hajime was on the mattress in an instant, kneeling behind Nagito and pulling him back until his upper half was resting on Hajime's thighs. Fuyuhiko joined shortly after, dragging Nagito's black jeans off while Hajime divested him of his T-shirt. Once Nagito was laid completely bare, Hajime captured Nagito's lips in an upside-down kiss. He ran his tongue along the bottom row of Nagito's teeth, twined their tongues together and felt Nagito's moans.

"Mmmh!" Nagito pressed up into Hajime as Fuyuhiko's slender fingers pressed into his hole. Hajime reached to the side to fish the wallet chain from Nagito's discarded jeans. A high-pitched, pleading whine escaped Nagito's throat. Hajime broke the kiss to slide the chain behind Nagito's left knee, held both ends in his left hand, and pulled back until the leg was spread up and away from the mattress. "M-more, give me more. Please Fuyuhiko!"

The smaller man's usually rosy cheeks deepened in color as he added a third and fourth finger. At the same time, he nipped at Nagito's right hip and sucked a bruise into the meat of his thigh.

"Hey, move to your left a bit! You're blocking the view!"

"Goddamnit Kazuichi, quit backseat driving!" Hajime gave a slight nod, though, and Fuyuhiko scooted to the side with an aggravated sigh. "You need to get your ass over here, anyways. I'm not messing with any of your junk."

"Geez, it's not like they'll go berserk or anything. I don't think."

A sharp gasp from Nagito. "Ah, you just imagined it, didn't you Darling? Something going out of control deep within you." Nagito's eyes were two dark pools of fear swirling with ecstasy. Lovely. On a practical note, though, "Kazuichi..."

"Joking! Joking!" the mechanic yelped, "They're perfectly safe to use. I'd stake my talent on it!" He sat at the edge of the mattress at Nagito's right side and picked up one of the 'perfectly safe' toys. To Hajime, it looked like a normal, albeit large, silicone dildo. About as big around as a cola can, and one and a half times as tall. "It wasn't easy fitting all of the motors for the animatronics in such a small space!" Kazuichi puffed up his chest proudly as he pressed a button at the base and held up what looked like a video game controller. "I had a hell of a time sourcing the right nanomachines, too."

As he fiddled with the controller in one hand, the intense pink surface of the dildo started to shift and change shape and texture. Squashing down and widening into an almost impossibly fat plug, lengthening and thinning out into a tongue-like shape. Covered in round nodules one moment, then a series of ridges the next. The nearest comparison Hajime could think of was an octopus' body, and he said as much.

"Exactly, Bro! In addition to moving according to the controller, the entire surface is equipped with sensors to get feedback from its environment. The data feeds to microprocessors that control the motors and nanomachines for a specific area. I modeled it after the decentralized nervous system an octopus has!" Kazuichi's eyes sparkled with excitement. "It detects an increase in arousal and pleasure based on things like muscle movement, heart rate, and sound, and adjusts its movements and texture based on the sensor feedback."

"Incredible, Kazuichi, truly a creation from the Ultimate Mechanic." Nagito's breathy adulation was met with a stammered thanks from the man. "But I don't think I'll last very long with that inside me."

"Oh! That's no problem at all! Not with this, that is." Kazuichi presented a pair of black rings. One was the size of a man's wedding ring, the other was large enough to fit around a man's wrist. "Here, Hajime, this goes on your left ring finger." Hajime lowered Nagito's leg and set the chain aside to free up his left hand. Kazuichi slipped the ring on Hajime without much ado before turning his attention to the naked man on his lap. "And N-nagito, put this around the base of your...c-cock." Nagito raised his right hand, his fingertips grazing the inside of Kazuichi's wrist before hooking on the larger ring. Kazuichi jerked his hand back as if burned, but Hajime didn't miss the way those sharp eyes followed the ring as Nagito playfully brought it to his lips, skipped it down along his neck and torso, and finally drew it over his erect cock and balls until it was snug against his body. It automatically cinched up around Nagito. As soon as it was secured, Kazuichi sat up straight and scratched the back of his head, fixing his gaze on one of the workshop walls. "S-so, the cock ring activates and self-resizes when someone is wearing the finger ring." 

"It's ok to enjoy him, Kazuichi." Those eyes darted up to meet Hajime's. Kazuichi swallowed thickly before leaning down to kiss Nagito. He clumsily mashed their lips together before Nagito took his head in his hands to direct him. Hajime leaned back to enjoy the show, idly twirling the long strands of his black hair. He was beyond mundane jealousy, but what to call the warmth he felt at the memory of private conversations?

***

"Hajime, your hair is getting long. Your roots are showing, too." Nagito frowned as he dried Hajime's hair with a fluffy towel. Hajime breathed in the warm, moist after-shower air through the cotton and leaned into the pleasant vigorous motions.

"Hmm, it's a hassle getting it bleach-dyed and trimmed, especially with how fast it grows."

"Don't you want to look like you did back then, though?"

"For a while I did. I needed the reminder. Now, though...I feel like myself all the time."

"Ah," Nagito draped the towel around Hajime's shoulders and leaned over, cupping his cheeks and gazing into his mismatched eyes, "I'm so glad."

"And, well, it feels nice..." Hajime couldn't move his head, so he looked to the side, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed, "when you brush it and run your fingers through it."

Nagito's eyes widened, then he buried his face into the crook of Hajime's neck. "What should I do? This is more hope than I have any right to receive. You want me to continue to care for you in this way? Is it all right for me to believe this?"

Hajime grasped a lock of Nagito's hair and a strand at the nape of his own neck. He twisted them between his thumb and forefinger until they wrapped around each other, then gave a sharp tug. The slight pain brought Nagito to attention, and a smile spread across his face, reaching all the way to those beautiful grey eyes, so damnably observant when they weren't stormed with self-doubt.

***

Those eyes weren't seeing much more than the backs of their eyelids, at the moment. Pity Nagito couldn't see the comical way Kazuichi's pink eyebrows knitted in concentration. At least now he didn't look like a shark impersonating a lamprey. Hajime wasn't one to pass up a perfect opportunity. While Nagito was occupied with teaching Kazuichi the finer points of tongue-and-lip coordination, Hajime looped a long strand of his hair around one of Nagito's unruly white tufts. Feeling the slight movement, Nagito's eyes opened a crack. The smirk that followed spurred Hajime to haul him up by their interlocked tresses. Hajime pressed his mouth to Nagito's ear, whispered lowly so only his lover could hear, "Remember this, Dearest. If there does exist a red string of fate, it's made of fibers we've twisted together and dyed with our blood." Nagito's entire body seized up before going completely lax, his mind overloaded.

"Hey, what's going on?" Fuyuhiko peered over Kazuichi. After seeing the size of the dildo, he'd been alternating between further preparing Nagito and removing his own clothes. Hajime flashed him a slightly sheepish smile, and Fuyuhiko sighed in relief. "Figures _your_ sweet nothings leave him catatonic. I can bring him back, yeah?"

"It would be greatly appreciated." Hajime contented himself with teasing apart their hair, then reached forward to grab Nagito's thighs just above the knee. He easily hoisted them up and apart, giving Fuyuhiko better access. The short blond gave his cock a few hasty strokes with some lotion before lining himself up and pushing into Nagito.

"Wake up, Nagito. Can't have the guest of honor sleeping through the festivities." He set up a steady pace, his small hands also gripping Nagito's slim thighs for purchase. His fingertips brushed against Hajime's. Nagito stirred in response, but his eyes still had the glazed, faraway cast of reverie. "Hey, Kazuichi, put those chompers to use, will ya?"

"R-right!" Kazuichi set upon Nagito's nipples, his sharp teeth pricking one soft pink nub and tugging a bit until it was reddened and puffy, then turning his attention to the other. "So cute...I wonder if Miss Sonia's are this pretty..." Nagito squirmed and finally cried out. He pushed Kazuichi away from his oversensitive chest.

"Welcome back, Dearest."

"Good to be ba-aahah!" Nagito's brows knitted and his mouth fell open around a breathy gasp as Fuyuhiko lunged forward.

"Fuyuhiko is fucking you so well, Love. Why don't you make him feel good, too?"

"Yes, of course, Hajime." It didn't take a genius to see the exact moment Nagito _squeezed_ around Fuyuhiko. The young man's eye rolled up and he bit his lower lip. A few thrusts later, he was coming.

"Oh, Nagito, you did so well." As Fuyuhiko pulled out and collapsed on his side next to Nagito, Hajime hooked his left forearm around both of Nagito's thighs, freeing up his right hand. "Look at how loose you are. Kazuichi, I think he's ready for it, now."

"Awesome!" Kazuichi picked up the dildo and slathered it with lotion before nudging the bulbous pink head against Nagito's entrance. The soft ring of muscle was wet with Fuyuhiko's release, and it stretched easily around the toy's girth until the base rested against Nagito's ass. Kazuichi pressed the power button, and the motors whirred to life. He picked up the controller and resumed his seat at the bedside to Nagito's right. "Let's see, sensors on, thrusting speed set..."

"Thrusting speed?" Hajime didn't remember that among the list of features.

"Yeah! I also took some inspiration from how earthworms move, so it can push itself in and out by mimicking their muscles and the structures they use to anchor the front and rear of their bodies. Like so!" Kazuichi fiddled with one of the controller buttons, and sure enough, the dildo pushed itself out a few inches, before working its way back inside. It slowly built up speed before it settled on a steady, leisurely rhythm. Hajime noted that a section of it was also cycling through the different textures Kazuichi had demoed before.

"Mmph! Hah..." Nagito's hands clenched the dark blue fabric beneath him, and his head lolled back. Fuyuhiko—mostly recovered from his orgasm—grinned as he ran his right thumb along Nagito's sharp collarbones. He slid his hand underneath Hajime's upper arm and between Nagito's thighs and chest, seeking out and finding a nipple. Nagito bucked as Fuyuhiko pinched it between his index and middle fingers. His short nails scraped down his heaving chest, leaving light pink trails in their wake.

His hand came to rest between Nagito's cock and belly, "Fuck! I can feel it moving inside him. Hey, why'd you increase the speed? Slow it down, Kazuichi."

"Yeah, yeah, hold on." Kazuichi fiddled with the controller, but the tempo of the dildo didn't decrease. If anything it picked up speed, along with Nagito's whimpers and moans of pleasure.

"Hey, bastard! I said slow it down!"

"I'm trying! Oh man, the controls aren't responding." Kazuichi's face was covered in cold sweat. His hand flew to the base of the toy and pressed the power button, to no effect. "This is bad..."

Hajime tamped down his fear for Nagito and took everything in. The terror on Nagito's face was mixed with arousal. He was clearly aware of the danger he was in, was getting off on it. Without hesitation, Hajime brought his right hand to the front of Nagito's neck and _squeezed_ on the sides, taking care not to put any pressure on his windpipe. Nagito pressed into his hand, the look of absolute trust and adoration burning into Hajime until those entrancing grey eyes shuttered, and Nagito slipped into unconsciousness. The dildo's movements gradually slowed.

Fuyuhiko pulled it from Nagito's lax body and crushed it under his bare heel, hurling it across the room for good measure.

"Nooo! Jacked Rippler! Dammit, Fuyuhiko, you didn't have to do that!" Kazuichi broke out of his frozen panic.

"Who the fuck is 'Jacked Rippler?'" Fuyuhiko helped ease Nagito's legs to the mattress, so Hajime could take off the ring on his finger. The corresponding cock ring loosened until Fuyuhiko could slip it from Nagito's body.

"That's...that was the name of the dildo you just destroyed."

Fuyuhiko wrinkled his nose in disgust, then glared askance at the two black rings. "Uh huh, and these are?"

" _Sniff._ Spark-rings Just-us." 

"Gimme a fuckin' break! You were using Nagito as a guinea pig for toys you were making for Sonia? Did you really think she was gonna use them with you if you named them after serial killers?" Fuyuhiko closed his fist around the rings. "I oughta use these to strangle you. Nagito could've died, you fucking idiot!"

Kazuichi stumbled backward off the mattress, landing hard on his rear. "No no no! I swear, the final versions were perfect! But they all got burned up! And I _never_ thought _this_ would happen. I mean, leave it to Nagito's freak luck and freaky death kink to...aaah!" Fuyuhiko had taken the opportunity to vault over Nagito's prone form and tackle Kazuichi to the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it..."

Hajime let Kazuichi squirm a bit before speaking up, "Heh, that's enough, Fuyuhiko. Kazuichi looks truly contrite. And Nagito is fine. More than fine. Look." Nagito was still out cold, but a beatific smile lit up his features, and his breathing was deep and even. Fuyuhiko let out a sigh and acquiesced, taking a moment to shove the rings into one of Kazuichi's jumpsuit pockets before returning to Nagito and Hajime. He stretched out alongside Nagito and placed his hand over his heart, just to reassure himself. 

Hajime had moved to the end of the mattress to check on Nagito's asshole. It was loose, swollen, and reddened from the harsh treatment. But there were no signs of tearing. Hajime slipped two fingers inside and withdrew them. No bleeding, good. He laid down on the mattress and looked across Nagito's body to Fuyuhiko. "Thank you for worrying about him. He's unharmed because you prepared him so well." Then loud enough for Kazuichi to hear, "He's really ok. It's ok."

Kazuichi shuffled back to the side of the bed closest to Hajime, who gathered and swept his long hair to his front before pulling Kazuichi to lie down behind him. Kazuichi draped his right arm over Hajime's waist and nuzzled the back of his neck. "I really am sorry, Bro."

"Nagito wouldn't have wanted this any other way." Kazuichi clutched the front of Hajime's white dress shirt, but said no more. The workshop was silent save for their breathing and the hum of the fluorescent lights. After all the excitement, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi also drifted to sleep. Hajime stayed awake.

Nagito stirred after a while, his eyes opening slowly and his hand reaching up to cover Fuyuhiko's. "Mmm. How long was I out?"

"About half an hour."

"Ah, I apologize for ruining the evening. So Kazuichi's toy locked on to my responses, and created a feedback loop?"

"Precisely. I needed to render you unconscious to break the loop."

"So amazing. Hajime, you really are the Ultimate Talent."

"And you're the Ultimate Masochist. You enjoyed all of that, didn't you."

"Well, I can't deny it."

"Then the evening wasn't ruined."

"Hm?"

"Like I said at the beginning, this evening was about showing you how much I love you. All of you. The part of you that wants despair is no exception."

"Hajime..." Overcome, Nagito pushed Hajime onto his back and crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply. The sudden movement on the air mattress knocked Kazuichi off the side and jostled Fuyuhiko awake. Hajime barely registered Kazuichi's groan or Fuyuhiko's relieved laughter, much too preoccupied with the clever tongue and slightly chapped lips pressing reverently against his own. He felt Nagito's hands undo his belt and shove down his trousers and underwear. Hajime gathered his thoughts enough to pull them down the rest of the way and kick them off.

A sharp gasp interrupted Nagito's worship, and Hajime glanced up to Fuyuhiko sinking his teeth into Nagito's shoulder. "There. You. Go. Again. Starting. Without. Me." Each word was followed with another bite to Nagito's shoulders and back.

"Apologies, Fuyuhiko. But please, punish me for the oversight." Nagito arched his back and tilted his ass up enticingly. Fuyuhiko took the bait and grabbed the pert cheeks with both hands, sucking a deep purple bruise into the swell of the left one. Nagito screamed, and his half-hard cock sprung to full mast.

It was then that he noticed the absence of the cock ring. "Aw, you didn't have to remove it."

"Absolutely not. I love you enough to say 'no,' as well."

Nagito pouted, "All right then. What will we use instead?" Hajime reached over to Nagito's discarded coat and pulled the red drawstring free from the hood. A blush darkened Nagito's cheeks and helpless wonder filled his eyes; Nagito was recalling his earlier words. He had Nagito kneel before him, straddling his hips, close enough that their erections brushed. Hajime carefully wrapped the red cord around Nagito's cock and balls, securing it with a neat bow.

"Ready, Dearest?" Nagito nodded, he raised up on his knees and balanced himself by putting his hands on Hajime's shoulders, the warmth of his right palm contrasting with the cool metal of his left. Hajime held his erection in place as Nagito slowly lowered himself down onto it. If he had any lingering discomfort, the pleasure of being filled overshadowed it.

"Mmm, lest we be accused of leaving certain parties out in the rain." Nagito threw a heated gaze over his shoulder.

"Don't gotta ask me twice," Fuyuhiko smirked, coming up behind Nagito. Hajime felt the head of his cock nudge up between the base of his erection and Nagito's rim. It slid in without much resistance and Fuyuhiko was once again biting into Nagito's shoulder, this time to stifle a moan.

"Mmm." Nagito gave a small, experimental bounce, wiggled his hips a bit from side-to-side. "Room for one more."

"Are you serious?!" Fuyuhiko's scandalized expression was almost enough for Hajime to burst out in laughter.

"Please, I want to serve all of you. Now. I can handle it. Tell them, Hajime!" At this, Nagito's eyes locked with his. They were clear, hungry.

"Kazuichi, if you're really sorry, here's your chance to make up for it." Fuyuhiko reluctantly shifted to one side to make room for the mechanic. Kazuichi unzipped his yellow jumpsuit and freed his arms from it, letting the top half hang behind him. He pushed it and his underwear down enough to pull his cock out. He slathered it with lotion before slowly, slowly prodding at Nagito's stretched rim.

Nagito rocked down, but Kazuichi's head didn't quite push past the ring of muscle. Hajime grabbed Nagito's ass with both hands and guided him up and almost off of his and Fuyuhiko's cocks. Kazuichi took the hint and tried again. This time his cock sank in alongside the other two.

"Ready, Darling?" A slight nod, and Hajime eased him down, the knowledge that he was the one controlling the descent the only thing keeping him from losing himself to the deliriously wonderful tightness engulfing him.

When they were finally all stuffing him full, Hajime dared open his eyes. Nagito was panting, drenched in sweat and pressing his hands against Hajime's chest, sliding them down along his pecs and the ridges of his abs. Fuyuhiko was alternating between kissing and sucking on his right shoulder. Kazuichi was stroking the metal of his left hand. Despite being the tallest of all of them, Nagito seemed small, frail, surrounded and dwarfed on all sides. They enveloped him, three petals protecting their precious stigma.

"I...I don't think I can move," Nagito tried to raise himself on his knees, only to fall back down into Hajime's hands.

"Let me take care of you." Hajime flexed his arms and lifted Nagito up, then lowered him back down. With every downward trip, he also thrust up. It wasn't lost on him how Nagito reacted whenever he showed the strength he normally kept hidden beneath a slimming suit and reserved demeanor. Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi tried gamely to match his movements.

Kazuichi was the first to find release, and Fuyuhiko followed soon after with his second orgasm of the night. They pulled out and curled up on opposite sides of the mattress, leaving Nagito's hole loose and sloppy. Hajime felt their seed seep out and the cool air of the workshop hit his face. A sudden urge to covet these final moments overtook him. He switched their positions, so Nagito was on his back, legs hooked around Hajime's waist. Hajime's long black hair fell around them in a curtain. Nagito's cock bounced against his stomach with each thrust.

"Please, let me..." Hajme braced himself above Nagito with his left arm and pulled loose the bow. Without even stroking it, a thick stream of come shot out, hitting Nagito's chest, neck, and even chin. Nagito spasmed around him. It was less intense than it would have been with just the two of them, but the reminder of just how much he'd been stretched lit a fire in Hajime's veins. He tasted the salt of sweat on Nagito's brow and the tears streaming from the corners of his eyes as he pounded into him.

"I love you."

It was barely above a whisper. Barely above a sigh. Not the half-crazed declarations of the Ultimate Lucky Student pitting Hope against Despair. Not a Servant trying to pull strings behind the scenes. Just soft, vulnerable, heartfelt words from the man beneath him. Hajime's climax flared through him, blurring his vision. He felt Nagito's arms wrap around his back, and he sank down to rest his head on Nagito's chest.

" _Hajime..._ Hajime." As soon as he opened his eyes, the brunet was greeted with the vision of Nagito's face hovering above him, the softened lights making his white hair glow like a halo. In his left hand was a light blue shop towel, and in the right was a basin filled with steaming hot water. Hajime took in the state of the other two: Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko had both been cleaned up and dressed, and were nestled together, the smaller man's back to the mechanic's chest.

"Are you _trying_ to get Fuyuhiko to kill Kazuichi?"

"Aww, I think they look adorable together! I just want their friendship to improve."

"And give us more mattress space as a bonus?"

"Heh, guilty!" Nagito set the water on the floor, soaked the towel, and wrung it out. Hajime stretched his arms over his head and worked out the kinks in his neck. He let out a pleased sigh as Nagito cleaned his body with the warm, damp cloth. When he was done, Hajime returned the favor, scrubbing his skin until it was pink. Lastly, he had Nagito lie face down, and he hooked his fingers inside Nagito to work out the last remnants of lotion and semen. After giving Nagito's ass another once-over with the damp cloth, he tossed the towel into the designated hamper and emptied the basin into the sink. Between the two of them, they managed to maneuver Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi enough to replace the soiled drop cloth covering the mattress with a fresh one.

Nagito gathered up the drop cloth on the floor to use as a blanket as Hajime switched off the lights from the panel on the opposite wall of the workshop. The room was plunged into almost complete darkness. _Almost._ He was halfway back to the mattress when he noticed the flashing red light. The video camera. Hajime briefly considered turning the bright lights back on, opting instead to press what he assumed were the "stop" and "power" buttons. The light turned off, at any rate, which was all that really mattered. Stifling a yawn, he half-collapsed next to Nagito and snuggled beneath the thick canvas cloth.

***

"Goddamnit, Nagito!" Kazuichi howled. He was staring at the video camera's digital display. Hajime peered over his shoulder, noting the "NO DATA" displayed in large white letters against a black screen. Kazuichi had managed to wake up before Fuyuhiko that morning and had made a beeline to the tripod.

"Now, Kazuichi, we don't know for sure it was Nagito's doing. I also have luck, after all."

"Bro, your luck is _way_ different from his!" Kazuichi tried ejecting and reinserting the memory card, to no avail.

"Anyways, maybe it's a good thing it got erased. It's no good if Sonia finds out about the toy malfunctioning, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, I could have edited it. Teruteru probably would have wondered why it cut out midway, though. Oh man, now what am I going to tell him?" Kazuichi hung his head and muttered to himself as he put away the tripod and camera.

Nagito laced his fingers with Hajime's and hummed into his ear, "Weren't you the one who turned off the camera last night?"

"I'm not sure what you're insinuating." His tone was flat, but he couldn't resist the faintest hint of a smirk.

"Hey, so, thanks for including me, you two." Fuyuhiko addressed them while looking to the side, his left eye fixed on an oil stain on the floor. "It's too bad about the rope, I was looking forward to seeing you...I mean, seeing those knots...I'm sure they would have looked great with you tying them, Hajime."

"I hope we can show you in the future, Fuyuhiko." Nagito smiled warmly and pressed a promising kiss to the shorter man's lips. Fuyuhiko blushed and fiddled with his tie, seemingly trying to think of a response when Kazuichi interjected.

"Hey! Y'know, I've been developing a rope that uses heating and cooling elements. Temperature play and bondage rolled into one! I just need to make sure it stays within the specified range. We could test it out next..."

"Fuck no!"

"Absolutely not."

"Ah ha, looks like I'll pass, thanks." Nagito clutched Hajime's arm through his suit jacket. "It's so tempting, though. Your despair as you're helpless to free me from those ropes, watching my body writhe as I burn and freeze. What kind of hope would we birth?"

Hajime clapped a hand on Kazuichi's shoulder. "Work out _all_ the bugs, first. No cosmetic differences this time."

"Right, right! Sorry, got carried away again. Will do, Bro!" Kazuichi grinned and gave Hajime a thumbs-up sign before exiting the workshop with Fuyuhiko.

"Breakfast, Nagito?"

"Yes, I'm starving. Ah, let's get your hair tied up." Hajime closed his eyes to better enjoy the feel of Nagito's hands gathering up his hair at the nape of his neck and securing it in place. He caught the faintest whiff of the industrial hand soap from the workshop. Curious, he brought one end of the hair tie to the front to inspect. It was the red drawstring from Nagito's coat.

"Ah, is it all right?" Nagito made to remove it, "I made sure to wash it, but considering where it's been...we can certainly find something else."

"We could, but this is perfect. Thank you." Hajime brought the cord to his lips. Nagito bowed his head, and the warmth of his breath, the heat of his lips blessed his own. It was a little awkward kissing around the cord and Hajime's fingers, and they parted with breathless laughter. Nagito's right hand grabbed Hajime's left, and he pulled him toward the mess hall, their breakfast, and a soon-to-be disgruntled Teruteru.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a member of Zero Escaping Fate: A Spike Chunsoft and Too Kyo Games Shipping Server. Feel free to join! All ships are welcome, as are all ideas! From super dark triggery angst to light sweet domestic fluff, and everything in between!  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/HNppKbK)


End file.
